Hermione xXXx Spun
by KelseyBlack000
Summary: AU! This is a more interesting path Hermione could have taken. Not SS/HG! This should be a long story so stick with me. Hermione gives in to temptation a little and now her life is spun out of control. Hopefully a believable transition.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione hurried up a dark staircase, her eyes glazed over in thought as her overstuffed book bag thumped angrily at her thigh.

_What was I thinking? I wasn't. That's the problem. Since when do I let my hormones take over? I'm not a teenage boy I should have let that happen. And why must I continue to think about him. Why do I keep going back? It stops tonight._

It was the trio's last year at Hogwarts and once again Hermione had taken on too many classes. Too many classes, too much stress, too much worry. Hermione was having a hard time keeping everything together while still trying to remain the calm, collected rock that Ron and Harry had expected her to be. Maybe that's why. Hermione stopped somewhat suddenly at the top of the staircase, swirled and sat on the top stair burying her face in her hands and thought back to the first moment.

He quickly brushed her hair away from her face that day in class she said nothing, letting the pale blush set on her face. Confusion evident in her eyes mixed with a curiosity, but what disturbed her more was the butterflies which had erupted in her stomach. He turned and strode confidently to the front of the classroom. Hermione looked around her to see if anyone else had witnessed this small, but strange act, but they were all staring down at their potions in a confused and dismal manner, their eyes straying only to look sadly at their books.

"Miss Granger! Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight! Be here promptly at nine o' clock tonight. And pay more attention from now on, really Miss Granger you should know better than to stare adoringly at the Slytherin boys." Professor Snape said with a small smirk. Hermione turned a beet red in outrage, her mouth gaping open and shut in protest as the Slytherin house had a good laugh at her expense. Harry and Ron sent scowls over to the Slytherin side in her defense.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, nobody takes the greasy bat seriously anyway and we're way ahead in points it's ok I promise you," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear softly before switching his attention back to his horribly failing potion. Hermione's lips pouted slightly before she roughly rubbed her eyes and temples with her fingertips. Before returning to her potion she casually glanced up to the front of the classroom where Snape was watching her with an intensity she had never seen in the older man's eyes before. He smiled at her and watched her shocked face turn downwards to refocus on her potion.

At the end of the class Hermione bottled up her perfectly made potion and nervously stepped to the front to hand it in. A majority of the class was scrambling trying to get out sooner, people were bumping into one another and people were cutting in line, and after handing in their potions, quickly exiting the classroom. As Hermione began to reach the front of the line her stomach tightened and the butterflies returned. Snape reached out for the vial in her hands, his hands lingering on hers for longer than appropriate before ushering her away so he could continue his collection of the potions. As she walked back towards her desk she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into?_

She slowly collected her things, waiting for Harry and Ron to hand in their potions. It took her a few minutes to realize that they left without her, thinking she had left with all the confusion going on around her. With a deep sigh she started out the classroom alone, her heavy book bag swung at her side, the seams straining against the weight of the ridiculous amount of books she was carrying with her. She felt a small weight lifted off her chest as she exited the potions classroom, only to have it return upon hearing one voice.

"So mudblood. I knew that you would come around someday," Draco said with a sneer, "Too bad none of us would ever touch something as filthy as you."

"Whatever Malfoy! I would never want you! I don't want any of you! You're all disgusting little maggots who know too little of this world to even form their own thoughts and ideas so they just follow blindly!" Hermione said her eyes darkening. The panic was growing in her chest as she knew she was in their territory, more or less alone but she knew better than to let it show. She quickly shoved past Draco and quickly began up the stairs.

"Mudblood, I would be careful what you say to me. I'm much more powerful than you think. Don't doubt your little outburst won't come back to haunt you," Draco said his voice, his face, his eyes all void of emotion. With a small flinch Hermione raced up to the sanctuary of Gryffindor tower.

"Bloody 'ell Hermione where have you been, we thought you had been kidnapped!" Ron blurted good naturedly as Hermione came through the portrait. Upon seeing her distraught face his smile dropped. "Are you ok, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm, I, well, after potions, I think I should just study until my detention tonight." Hermione stuttered before heading up to her dorm the boys staring after her in confusion.

Time for detention rolled around much too quickly for Hermione. She wasn't sure how she felt. What did the butterflies mean? Was it safe to go down to the dungeons again after her little meeting with Malfoy after potions? Slowly Hermione put her homework away, her stomach growling softly, she had skipped dinner because of her nerves and was now beginning to regret it. Walking down to the dungeons she gripped her wand tightly in case of an unwanted meeting with Malfoy or one of his brainless followers. Her whole body trembled in fear, anxiety or anticipation, she wasn't quite sure anymore. Not meeting a single person on the way to the potions classroom she arrived ten minutes early for her detention. Snape sat at his desk drinking an amber liquid out of a small glass, the ice clinking occasionally as he swallowed the last of his drink before striding over to the small girl in the doorway.

"You're early," Snape stated as he nudged her into the classroom and unnoticed to her, locked the door behind them.


	2. Addicted Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes stared blankly towards the front of the classroom waiting for instruction from Snape. After a few moments of unsettling silence Hermione turned to face the darkened older man. He stood in front of the doorway his arms crossed confidently across his chest, a grin eerily seen shining through his eyes, though his mouth only twitched from his usual stoic expression to a small smirk and back.

"What am I to do tonight for my detention sir?" Hermione's whisper broke the eerie feeling in the room and brought them both back to reality. Snape's cloak billowed as he returned to the front of the classroom. Snape poured two more glasses of the amber colored liquid, with no ice this time, before returning to Hermione who stood closer to the doorway waiting expectantly.

"I need you to test this potion," Snape stated calmly. Hermione took the glass from her professor's hand slowly eyeing it carefully. Lifting the glass up to her face she inhaled deeply to smell the potion. She grimaced slightly at the sickeningly sweet and bitter odor.

"What is this potion sir?" Hermione stared up trustingly, her innocent eyes wide with curiosity swirled with the confusion. Her emotions right out on the surface.

"Not that it's any of your business but as I've already taken some of this potion it's a variant of Veritaserum that I've been working on at Dumbledore request." Snape stated, "You may ask no more about it as some of the information is classified and I'll not be able to lie at this time. You should take it all in one go for it to work properly. For the potion to reach its maximum effect you will need to drink three glasses, one after another."

Hermione glanced down at her glass unsure.

"Do it now please Miss Granger, I do not have all night and I must keep you here until you recover completely. We wouldn't want the little bit of information that you do know getting out."

Hermione inhaled deeply and sighed heavily before taking the drink in one swig. The liquid burned down her throat and she let out a small cough as she finished and she felt her face grow hot. Snape handed her two more glasses that went down in mostly the same fashion as the first, her face feeling warmer and her head feeling lighter with each drink. Hermione's eyes began to glaze over as a smile spread across her face. As the room began to tilt slightly she felt Snape's strong calloused hands guiding her to a chair. Sitting in the chair she felt her grin spread further across her small face even as she tried to suppress it.

"How do you feel Miss Granger?" Snape's voice sounded slow and muffled to Hermione and she let out a small giggle.

"Are you sure that's not a cheering potion? It tastes like shit though; you may want to add some mint to fix that. I feel warm and things are kind of spinning is that normal, Sev?" Hermione giggled again swaying slightly in her chair. Snape stared hard at the naïve girl before him.

"What?" She giggled again.

"That's Professor Snape to you." Snape stated with a smirk. Hermione smiled harder.

"Whoopsie? So aren't you going to ask me some questions now or something you know like a test :hiccup: potion?" Hermione asked failing to hold back another laugh. Snape turned his dark eyes on her and reached to stroke her hair.

"Do you want me?" He stated slowly. Hermione froze for a second, holding the truth back as long as she could before answering breathlessly.

"Yes." She responded with a large gulp her eyes shining brightly ass she quickly glanced up at him. She could now feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek and found that she was now standing chest to chest with the potions master. Snape moved his hand to her cheek and they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in slightly and his eyes widened in surprise when he felt her lips crashing into his. Their tongues swirled dangerously as Snape felt Hermione's hands creep up to massage his neck. After a few minutes they broke apart to gasp in some air.

"I want you now." Hermione said in a sing song voice paired with a sly smile. Not a minute later a spell had been cast to clear a Snape's desk and Hermione lay on top, her legs spread obscenely apart. Hermione knew what she was doing was wrong. Some part of her anyway. Thoughts she kept trying to grasp kept flitting away leaving her in the confused, giggly state she had been in since she had taken the potion. Soon she felt him moving in front of her. With a slow push and a single teardrop, her innocence was gone.

* * *

Hermione slide down from the desk watching her potions teacher readjust his robes. Her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach, the earth shifted under her as she straightened her own skirt and robes.

"You may go now," Snape said with a smirk, "but you are welcome to help with the potion again anytime Miss Granger." Snape whispered into her hair before unlocking the door with a flick of his wand. Hermione's legs wobbled a bit as she left the dungeons and headed to the prefects bathroom for a long, scalding hot bath. Hermione slipped into the water and sighed deeply, the alcohol still heavy on her breath.

_Oh god, what have I done? Why do I want to do it again? I won't, I shouldn't. Maybe once more would be ok. Once more and I'll know all I need, feel all I need, get over this little school girl crush, this little feeling, my hormones. I'll be done after once more._

Hermione cried softly in the bath that night. Crying for her loss, crying for this urge that had overcome her better judgment, knowing she had failed herself in a big way. She cried knowing that once more wouldn't do it, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she still knew deep down. She hated 

herself for admitting this, even on a subconscious level, but there was no turning back now, she was addicted.


End file.
